


A Portrait of Shepard

by sqbr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digital paintover of a screenshot of Irusu's Male Shepard, with a bit more of a friendly expression than the default Bioware blankness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portrait of Shepard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



  
  



End file.
